Moon Knight: Unlocked
Moon Knight: Unlocked is the end of his very first arc, it takes place after Rogue and Hand in the Pale Moon Light (which was last) and how he finally became one, taking place on September 20th, 2014, in New York City. Background Unlocked Frenchie's Workshop Marc Spector, taxi driver, arrived to Frenchie's Gas-station in Brooklyn after some work and isn't just there to hangout Marc doesn't make his presence known and the two almost get into a shootout but the situation is quickly dissolved and Marc brings up another job, Frenchie is hesitant to participate because they are in New York after their job in Egypt and such others and they have big name brands and Governments after them already. Marc then explains that the job should be safe and he has plans to escape to India afterwards so Frenchie accepts, the job is to blow up a Hand warehouse and it'll give them 12 million dollars. Grant Explosion Marc and Frenchie quickly make way towards the Grant Warehouse in Hell's Kitchen, Marc taking care of all the guards in their path and planting the bombs on the main warehouse while Frenchie deals with the boats and outside containers The Mistake Marc leaves the scene after finishing the job and goes to a pub in the Financial District, as this happens Frenchie is nearly caught by some guards and quickly climbs to a more quiet location to hide and calls Marc telling him of the situation, Marc decides to make a distraction and explodes the warehouse, however, someone connected his bombs to Frenchie's and they both explode sending Frenchie into the ocean with sinking rubble Roxxon Job Marc afterwards heads to the rooftops of a building in the Financial District by the Roxxon Office Building to clean up some loose-ends involving the Hand, he uses his sniper rifle to take down the guard units inside the building before anything. Bullseye uses his pocket-watch's reflectance to ID the sniper and call the Hand for backup but only come when he says so because he wants to kill Marc, he then puts his mask on and shoots, killing every other guard on the floor with no struggle. Upon breaking in he begins to place IED's around the place but Bullseye shoots one throwing Marc aside, the two get into a shootout quickly and battle, it leads throughout the entire office floor Marc quickly jumps and escapes onto the rooftops when Bullseye begins to win, this angers Lester and he begins to yell at him and calls the Hand after him so he can't escape Rooftop Brawl Marc gets into a huge battle involving large groups of Hand Foot Soldiers and while this happens he talks to Khonshu and voices in his head (taking the form of Steven Grant, Marlene Marvel), this disturbs him not knowing who Grant is and missing Marlene. Bullseye rejoins the battle using the fallen Hand warriors's weapons but loses, he then gets the Hand soldiers to deal with Marc while he puts a harness on for some odd reason, Marc mocks him while he does this because he never misses but Bullseye reveals that he doesn't and the weapons he used was specifically chosen and had bombs inside them, it blows the rooftop up and Bullseye jumps off the building, the harness is attached to a rope that swings him across the street to the One World Trade Center, Marc and Lester fight midair while this happens. The two battle on the rooftops and cops and news helicopters eventually come, Bullseye puts on a hat and his broken glasses to make himself seem like a civilian and waves his hands at the helicopters making himself look scared, however Moon Knight doesn't buy it and becomes one with his many identities and kicks Bullseye off the rooftops then escapes. Aftermath Meeting Marlene Upon escaping to some nearby rooftops he runs into his ex-lover Marlene Marvel, she goes to arrest him for his bounty with her partner but Marc is able to smoothtalk her out of it and says that they can escape with Frenchie and his daughter to India, she eventually gives in and goes with him Bullseye Lester is taken to a hospital quickly and is identified as one of his rich fake identities and gets one of the best treatments possible to fix his broken spine, Adamantium, a risky dangerous procedure.Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Moon Knight Stories Category:Hand Stories Category:Bullseye Stories Category:Marlene Marvel Stories Category:Frenchie Stories Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Stories